Castle of Wizardry: Condensed!
by Jacqueline Sherry
Summary: Subplots! Pep rallies! People getting pissed off! Yay! This condensation is not Cliff Notes, because I am too lazy to explain anything at all.
1. Prologue

[A/N: _Castle of Wizardry_ and _Belgarath the Sorcerer_ are copyright by David Eddings, blah… I don't hate him, et cetera…]

PROLOGUE

Belgarath tells Riva to make a big sword. A few thousand years later, a bunch of Nyissans kill the royal family. David Eddings tells the reader that Garion is the Rivan King, but the reader already knew that.


	2. Part One: Algaria

[A/N: _Castle of Wizardry_ and _Belgarath the Sorcerer_ are copyright by David Eddings, blah… I don't hate him, et cetera…]

PART ONE: ALGARIA

Chapter One

The troupe runs around through Rak Cthol. Polgara tells Relg to go get Taiba, since she's trapped. Relg is tortured. Nobody cares.

Chapter Two

Errand tries to give the Orb to random people. The troupe pretends to be Murgos again so they can get out to the Vale of Aldur. Taiba flashes Relg, just for the heck of it. Garion finds out that a Supreme-Court-like group called the Hierarchs are trying to kill Errand.

Chapter Three

Garion almost gets to kill a Murgo. The Hierarchs almost get to kill Durnik. Garion does some sorcery stuff and gets to kill the Hierarchs.

Chapter Four

They talk a lot about some stuff. Garion helps Belgarath prevent a bunch of rocks from squishing the troupe. Belgarath gets really tired. Garion doesn't. This pisses Belgarath off.

Chapter Five

Durnik makes a smoky fire to delay their pursuers. The troupe finds out that their pursuers are a really big Murgo army. Luckily, a bunch of Algars show up in the nick of time. Belgarath passes out.

Chapter Six

They reach the Algar Stronghold. Errand meets the reincarnated colt. This is somehow important. Polgara tells Garion that Belgarath may have lost the ability to do sorcery. Garion finds out he has a cousin named Adara.

Chapter Seven

Garion makes Adara a flower. A secondary character romance subplot appears spontaneously.

Chapter Eight

The troupe, with Hettar and Adara, go back to Prolgu to get the Brat. Ce'Nedra finally admits that she likes Garion. This makes Garion confused.


	3. Part Two: Riva

[A/N: _Castle of Wizardry_ and _Belgarath the Sorcerer_ are copyright by David Eddings, blah… I don't hate him, et cetera…]

PART TWO: RIVA

Chapter Nine

Polgara, Durnik, Ce'Nedra, and Garion visit Faldor's farm. This is so that Zubrette will be permanently out of the main character romance subplot. This is so that Garion will realize that he can't stay there anymore. They meet the others at King Fulrach's palace.

Chapter Ten

Garion meets Lelldorin at Riva. Lelldorin tells Garion about his extensive misfortunes. Garion laughs at his misfortunes. Lelldorin complains about Garion's laughing at his misfortunes.

Chapter Eleven

A lot of weird stuff happens. Everyone finally realizes that Garion is the Rivan King, after three and a half books' worth of extensive hints from David Eddings. Torak wakes up and does a little roaring to get the kinks out of his larynx.

Chapter Twelve

Ce'Nedra is pissed off because Garion outranks her. Garion, Silk, and Lelldorin wander around Riva so that Garion can get away from Ce'Nedra's pissed-off-ness.

Chapter Thirteen

A lot of random people from random countries talk to Garion. Someone tries to kill Garion. Garion talks to various people about his discomfort at being king. Polgara shows him his parents and he is dandy again.

Chapter Fourteen

Sadi drops by to visit. Ce'Nedra does the whole presentation-to-Rivan-King deal and Garion gives her equal rank to him. Polgara and Belgarath give Ce'Nedra an amulet with the Tree on it. Ce'Nedra gets pissed off at Garion when she can't take it off. Nobody really cares.

Chapter Fifteen

A bunch of subplots pop up for no reason other than to lengthen the book.

Chapter Sixteen

Garion and Ce'Nedra go through their betrothal ceremony. Garion and a bunch of other people discuss the impending war against the Angaraks. Garion finds out that Brand's son Olban was the one who tried to kill him, so he reprimands him sternly and tells him not to do it again. Garion discovers that he has to go fight Torak in Mallorea so that David Eddings can avoid telling the details of all-out war.


	4. Part Three: Drasnia

[A/N: _Castle of Wizardry_ and _Belgarath the Sorcerer_ are copyright by David Eddings, blah… I don't hate him, et cetera…]

PART THREE: DRASNIA

Chapter Seventeen

Garion, Belgarath, and Silk leave Riva in secret so that Polgara won't hack them into mincemeat. They arrive at the Mrin Marsh.

Chapter Eighteen

Silk discovers that he needs to take a Home Ec class when he burns a lot of bacon. Some fenlings take them to the house of Vordai, which sounds like some creepy voodoo place. Vordai tells them that she'll show them out of the marsh if Belgarath makes the fenlings able to talk.

Chapter Nineteen

Vordai gives a campaign speech for animal rights. Belgarath makes the fenlings talks, thus proving that he has not lost his powers. Tupik the fenling leads them out of the marsh.

Chapter Twenty

They arrive in Boktor. They see Queen Porenn. Silk has mother problems, in addition to his aunt problems. Garion actually cares, but he makes sure he doesn't seem like it.

Chapter Twenty-One

Belgarath tells Garion about when Torak first took the Orb and how Poledra showed up. These passages will later be found copied and pasted into _Belgarath the Sorcerer_. Belgarath shows Garion how to change shape. Poledra's spirit shows up to give Garion a pep rally.


	5. Part Four: The Rivan Queen

[A/N: _Castle of Wizardry_ and _Belgarath the Sorcerer_ are copyright by David Eddings, blah… I don't hate him, et cetera…]

PART FOUR: THE RIVAN QUEEN

Chapter Twenty-Two

Polgara and Ce'Nedra discover that Garion, Belgarath, and Silk have left. Polgara tries to induce Armageddon. Ce'Nedra discovers that her amulet lets her eavesdrop on random people. She gets the other kings to accept her as their C.E.O. in Garion's stead.

Chapter Twenty-Three

Ce'Nedra gets to dress up in a suit of armor so that she won't look so bratty.

Chapter Twenty-Four

A lot of people start planning the diversionary war so that Garion can get to Torak. This takes a whole chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Five

They leave Riva and arrive in Arendia. Ce'Nedra gives a pep rally to a bunch of random Arendish soldiers.

Chapter Twenty-Six

Ce'Nedra gives some more pep rallies. David Eddings fills up the chapter with descriptions of her fragile emotional status.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Ce'Nedra and Ran Borune yell a lot at each other. Then Ce'Nedra gives yet another pep rally to the Tolnedran legionnaires. Then she gives herself a silent pep rally that is quite reminiscent of a ten-cent romance novel.

THE END


End file.
